Dragon Scales
by ashtara-dragon-queen
Summary: I made this, the only tie it has to anime is that I used some anime names. Ratted to be safe.Read and Review, please no flamers
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon scales**

By Shelby Netts

This story is mine and you can't copy it without my permission.

But I did use some names from Anime

So you can't use them

**Character Decryptions**

**Ashatara-** A Queen and another person who appears in Kitsune's dreams. **She will be in later chapters.**

**Kira- **A male. Kitsune's best friend. They have grown up together since Kitsune's adoptive parents adopted her. He is her next door neighbor. Adopted from a different orphanage a few years before Kitsune was adopted. Is the most popular kid in school.

**Kitsune-** A female. An orphan adopted by two humans who aren't real important. She was found on the steps of the orphanage along with her twin Mitsume.

**Kukira-** A male. The very first person she meets in the supposed town where she was originally born. His best friend is Mitera. They both agree with each other on helping Kitsune out after he gets in a little mischief. He can be rather shy once you first meet, but after that he is rather loud and obnoxious, like a completely different person.

**Mitera-** A female. The very first person she meets in the supposed town where she was originally born. Her best friend is Kukira, a little devil at heart. 'Never turn you back on him' is the lesion that Kitsune learned the hard way.

**Mitsume-** A female. Twin to Kitsune she was taken away from her older twin at birth. They haven't seen each other since that tragic day.

**Vincent-** A male. A mysterious figure that haunts her dreams. Kitsune doesn't know who he is or why he keeps showing up in her dreams. **He will also be in later chapters, (excluding the very beginning).**

**Chapter 1-Nightmares**

_I stood in a field of blood. I took a cautious step forward realizing that I had been here a previous time. I looked ahead of me. What I saw was terrifying. I took a step forward to get a better look at the figure. I stepped on the arm of someone or something. I kept going forward to reach the figure. For some reason it was always painful to walk those 10 feet to get to the nameless figure ahead of me._

_It had long and silver hair cascading down its back. Blood was starting to dry in its hair. I watched as it turned and faced me. "I am so…sorry" he said giving me a smile showing his extended canine teeth. He pause a moment to hack up a clot of blood. "I am sorry…I…failed…you…"_

And as usual right before he finished I snapped from my dream world. "Time to get ready for school." My mother says rapping on my door rather abruptly. "Can I have five more minuets?" I ask her sleep evident in my voice. "No, you have finals today, do you want to be late?" she asked me walking in and standing in the doorway turning on the light to blind me. I muffle a short fine before I walk out and start to get ready.

Later after I was done I walk over to my neighbor's house to wait for Kira. He was always the slower one of us, but he was always smarter after he took his time to think things out. I knocked on the door with familiarity. "Coming" came Kira's voice on the other side of the door. I waited a moments before he walked out with his jacket on ready to walk to school, because we didn't find a need to drive when our house were within an easy 15 minuet walking distance.

"So, what do you have today?" he asked me wrapping his arm around my neck giving me a quick hug before letting his hand drop to his side when he saw I was in an off mood. "Math and Science" I said the depressed tone evident in my voice. "I have my foreign language today, and after that I have…History" he said trying to think about what he had for the day. "What's up with you, I never saw you this down before. Did you have that dream again?" he asked me. I nod my head with a slight nod. "Oh…Maybe he is your relative, wait you don't have Vampire teeth" he said patting me on the back jokingly. I felt like I should tell him what the man said, I had never told him before. "He said _'I am so sorry'_ and _'I am sorry I failed you'_" I said lowering my head. "He never had a chance to finish his second sentence" I said letting a stray tear slip down my face.

"Well, enough of that" he said lifting my head and wiping the tear off with his jacket. It was the middle of the summer but there was an odd chill to the air. "You want to go out and eat after the exams are over?" he asked me letting go of my chin and giving me a small smile. I always wondered why he wanted to hang with me, I mean he could have choice out of all of the other kids in school, but he chose to hang with me. He had the face of an angel as I would say. He was also adopted, but from a different orphanage and a few years before me. "Sure" I said smiling back at him with the same broad smile.

"What plans do you have for the summer?" he asked me. I looked forward. "Well, I am not planning on doing anything really" I said looking back at him. "Let's save this for later. I will meet you at the front door after you are done with your exams, alright?" he asked me. "Alright see you later" I said waving and heading off to the math class outside of the school in the modelers while he went in the school.

After exams were over I walked over to the front door and waited for 5 minuets before he walked out and smiled up at me with his angelic smile. I smiled back up at him showing my left canine tooth. "Did anyone ever tell you have the smile of a demon?" he said with a joking expression on his face. I glared up at him. "Ha Ha, very funny" I said making a fake laugh afterward.

"Come on, I am starving" he said grabbing my arm and racing down the street to get to the burger king on the corner before very many people got there. "We wouldn't have to race if you would just hurry up after school" I said pulling him down the usual ally way that we used to get there faster.

"Hey, what's that?" he said stopping. I halted in my track and walked back to him. He was looking down at a small gem. It looked like two halves of a blood red gem. Each half had a chain on it. We both picked them up and started to run off to the fast-food restraint that we were being kept from reaching quickly. When we got there we waited in line in silence and ordered our food.

We were both lost in our own thoughts. "What do you think it is?" I said snapping us out of both of our thoughts. "I have no clue, but if my suspicion is proven correct then we are supposed to have these" he said holding it up to the sun and looking at it. I let my eyes look at it then trailed my eyes down to the shadow. "Hey, look" I said pointing to the shadow on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same as before but there are some ideas from animes that are in here that arn't mine**

****

**Chapter 2-Mysteries Revealed**

I looked at the shadow. It looked like an eye. The iris darted from left to right and frantically looking for something. It stopped for a moments I lifted my hand and lowered his hand to get rid of the terrifying shadow. I pulled the gem out of his hand and stuck it in a pocket to keep it out of the light.

"That was…" he paused not wanting to finish the sentence for fear of the reality that it would hold on the matter. "Scary" I said shivering and shoving my gem in my pocket as well. "I think that we need a nice place to think about this" I said looking up at him taking my last fry and sticking it in my mouth savoring the taste while it lasted. "We can use my tree house in the backyard, I mean neither of our parents will be home waiting for us when we get home. Why not just crash and hang at my place until they get home. Maybe we can actually think this through." He said smiling up at me.

_Lately I have been noticing his attempts to get closer to me and to be quite blunt, I am wondering when he will ask to go steady_ I thought. Looking into his baby blue eyes and smiling up at him with my awkward smile. "I love it when you smile like that, it is just so…strange." he said biting his lip nervously and searching for the right word. "Well are you coming?" I asked him grabbing my trash and throwing it away.

I walked out the door and looked back at him and smiled as he raced over to me. "What do you think that was?" he asked me lifting his head and looking over at me. "I think that we should save that for another time." I said looking at him and giving him my 'demonic' smile while he gave me his 'angelic' smile. "We really are different." I said looking ahead of me as we kept on walking. "Well I wouldn't say that, but sure if you want to call it that." he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I mean you have the personality of an angel, and I am more like a demon." I said shaking my head and looking at me feet. "Hey, I thought we agreed that we would stick together and keep each other's spirits high and full of energy." He said holding out his drink after he took a sip. I took it and finished off the last little bit. We walked into his house and set our stuff from earlier on a chair by the door. We walked out back and opened the door and walked towards the tree house where we were planning on taking care of our little problem with the gems that we found.

"As I said before I think that these are tied to us somehow and that we are supposed to have them." he said taking a moment to get out further thoughts on the problem. I pulled out my gem and keeping it in my closed hand walked over to the window and held it out to the light. A shadow similar to the one before appeared on the wall. Kira walked over to me and held out his next to mine. They both looked the same and then the strangest thing happened. They blinked and then the shadows started to grow covering the whole room. We struggled to get out of the room dropping the gems. After this failed attempt we ran over and grabbed the gem to try to stop the impending doom. I saw darkness covering us and reached out grabbing Kira's hand we both held onto each other for dear little life.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please no flamers Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Same as before stuff in here not mine

**Chapter 3-A New World**

I opened my eyes not letting go of Kira. "Kitsune? Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked me looking around not letting go as well. "This is one of the places where my dreams take me; in fact it is the very first place where I ever had my dream." I said letting go and standing up and walking around and then I remembered that there was a town nearby.

I looked back at Kira, "Are you..." I stopped and looked at him, he looked a little different, but I couldn't tell what it was. "What's wrong?" he asked hustling over to me. "You just seem different, forget it. It is just some weird feeling." I said shaking my head shoving him off of me ending the protective embrace. "You seem different too." he said looking at me scared. "The stones!" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling it out.

It looked the same except for the color. It looked like a darker black. "Hey, mine is white." he said holding it out to me. "Mine is black." I said holding it out. "I guess you were right, we really are different." he said with a light chuckle. "Hey, I remembered that there is a town near here but I never got to actually go in it. But it is near here, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said turning and starting to walk off into the forest toward the village.

Kira caught up to me and slowly started to overcome his fear. He was a bit uneasy the whole time for some reason I was completely calm. I felt an air of peace and familiarity around me. "Why are you so jumpy?" I asked him. "I don't know, everything seems a little strange and different, it all makes me uneasy. I get this sense of chaos, destruction, and darkness, that's what's doing it." he said grabbing my arm and huddling closer to me.

We both walked out of the forest following the light that never seemed to end. I looked up at the town entrance and walked in followed by Kira. We walked over to a smaller part of the town that I found, familiar yet, new at the same time. I walked up to the gates and placed my hand on the indicated location. I was amazed because the large door opened and it slid open. We walked in and it closed behind us. I fiddled with the gem that was around my neck. We had figured putting them on and tucking them under our shirts would be a better idea rather than just letting them rest in our pockets and risk letting them fall out.

We walked up the large steps and looked at the large doors. I opened the door and walked in and looked around the room. It was a very fancy house, with large curtains that looked like they had gold strings in them because the shone off of the crystal chandler hanging in the middle of the hall. I looked ahead of me to see two large stairs that arched around the curved entrance hall. I could have guessed at least 2 million dollars in the entrance hall alone. I bet that both my and Kira's house and yards would have fit in the large hall. I took a step forward and noticed two small things cowering in the corner.

"Hey, Kira look over there." I said pointing at the two small beings cowering in the corner. "What are they?" he asked me. "I don't know." I said walking over to them. I looked at them, they looked like twins. One was black and the other was white. They were hiding in the shadows of the stairs. I walked and stood under the stairs and looked at them. Under closer inspection I saw that they both had large wings. The black ones wings where like a bats, and the other had bird like wings. I picked up them both and Kira came over and I handed him the white one.

"I think that we should keep them with us." I said rocking the one in my arms to sleep. "Hey, it really seems to like me" Kira said nuzzling the small animal. "What do you think that they are?" I asked him. "I don't know" he said pausing in his nuzzling of the smaller animal that he carried. The one in my arms seemed a little distant and then I held it out and looked it in the eyes. "Hey...you going to sit there and be anti-social or are you ever going to warm up to me?" I asked it with an annoyed tone to my voice.

I stood up and walked back over to the door. "Should we go or look around a little more?" I asked him getting a slight grunt as the small animal in my arms fell asleep. "Well we could find a place for these two to sleep" he said motioning to the doors that where hidden next to us. I booted the door open and walked into the room. After I took a few steps into the room I wished that I hadn't. A smell hit my nose that I didn't smell out side of the door completely baffled me, but at the moment I was running out side to barf my guts up followed by Kira.

I set the small animal down and it stuck by my side and mugged my hand after I was done. I sat up wiping my mouth off with my shirt. I could still taste the bile, and my throat still burnt from the stuff that had just come up. I looked at the little thing that sat there and looked at me with it large eyes, scaly face and cute little tail and hands. It must have only been a baby from one of the other larger beast in the room.

Recollection of the image made a little more of the bile rise to my mouth. I turned and spit it out, not wanting to give my stomach more to toss up my throat. I looked over at Kira and stood up. I let the small animal crawl onto my head. I knelt beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. He looked at me with a sick expression on his face. We stood up after a moment of gathering our stomachs and walked down the path and out with the two animals that we had befriended following us like little lost puppies. We walked along the edge of the city about to enter the forest, but I heard something out of the corner of my ears.

"Who are you?" I asked as I spun around freaking Kira out. He hid behind me, 'some boy' I thought to myself. "Some boy." came a sarcastic female voice. "She does have a point" I said turning around to Kira. "Will you watch her?" he asked me burying his face in my back. I turned my head back to the mysterious person who also had a boy cowering behind her. "Name!?" I ordered, giving little room for negotiation. "The name is Mitera, now give me yours" she hollered back at me. "My name is Kitsune, and this is Kira" I said pointing behind me. "This is Kukira" she said shoving him forward. He looked at me then ran back to hide behind Mitera.

I let a small giggle escape my lips. "What are you laughing at" Mitera asked. I looked at them then turned around and walked off. "Where are you going?" she hollered running after me. Kira was clutching my arm and shaking uncontrollably. "I need to find out why I am here." I said abruptly turning around and glaring at her in the eyes. "Where...where did you find them?" she asked me finally eying the two little creatures that where at our heels. "We found them in that mansion, all the others were dead. We found them and they befriended us so we let them follow us around." I said looking at her with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Those are dragons, the whole race was supposed to be wiped out. That one is the descendant of the angel dragons, and that one is the descendent of the darkness dragons. Only those with the dragon stones can control them, and only those with the royal blood can use the dragon stones and even hope to control there vast power, even when they are babies." She said explaining everything to us like we were little kids. "How do you know so much?" I asked her, felling Kira's shaking ease up a little now after he picked up the little angel dragon.

"Well...you see I used to be a maid of the owners of the mansion. Only those with royal blood or those who worked there could get in. Speaking of which, how _did_ you get in there?" she asked me taking a step closer to me. "I put my hand up on a plate like I saw in a dream, and the gates swung open for us." I said taking a step back after picking up the little darkness dragon. "Then that must mean that you both have royal blood in you." She said stopping where she was, and the boy behind her slowly peaking out. After of a few moments of me and Mitera talking back and forth Kira and Kukira stepped out form behind of us, we both stopped talking and looked at them.

"Well, since you know so much would you and Kukira like to come with us to find some answers and help us get back home?" I asked her, we had been talking for a while so I had a chance to explain everything. "Ok, and don't mind Kukira, he is really nice he is...just really shy." She said after patting me on the shoulder. I turned around and started to walk off when I felt a large glob of something fall on my head. I reached my free hand up and felt a gooey like substance on my head. I turned around to see Kukira on the ground in a laughing fit.

Please no flamers Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Same as before stuff in here that isn't mine

**Chapter 4-New Friends**

I set the baby dragon down on the ground and started to pull the goop out of my hair. I turned and glared at Kukira after I got most of it out of my hair. "Are you alright...Kitsune?" Kira asked me walking over carefully avoiding the baby dragon that was lying on the ground. "Why did you do that?" I asked him gritting my teeth. "Hey, to make it up to you we will serve you" Mitera says stifling some laughs. I glared at her and turned around and started to walk away from them. "Sure" Kira says as I start to find some water to wash out the forgotten bile out of my mouth.

"I think that we need some sleep." I said looking over at Kira. "Yeah...and why don't you two watch over us while we sleep?" He said lying down and forgetting that we were there for a reason. I closed my eyes drifting to sleep, and entering my world of peace and seclusion.

_A tall woman rushed up to me. She had long black bangs and a very sturdy figure for a woman. She had a long gown and a large crown on showing her royal heritage. She opened her mouth to speak, "My daughter, I am sorry but you have to leave. I can't risk you being killed along with the others. I will send Vincent along with you." She turned around at an abrupt noise. She drew the sword that was hanging at her side._

_I felt a hand grab my arm; I was being pulled away from my mother. I turned and ran with Vincent. He was leading me toward the woods. I followed him and we stopped at a cave to rest for a while. "I will send you some where, where you can grow up, Remember that we will always love you" he said bringing me into a warm hug of comfort. "What...you?" I asked my little body unknown to the dangers of the world. "My little daughter, I am sorry, but this is all that I can do. I will wait for the day when you find me." His final words echoing through my head. "Good bye my daughter" he said standing and waving me off. I turned and took one last look at my father and bid him my farewell; as a lonesome tear slid down my dirt worn face; before I stepped into the swirling vortex that was to save me from the evils in this world, and throw me into another._

I shot straight up and looked around the forest. I stood straight up grabbing the sleeping dragon next to me and walking off in the direction that I hoped to lead me to the location of my dream. I walked through a tough patch of trees. "Where are you going?" came Mitera, Kukira, and Kira's voices from behind me. "To where I think, we can find a portal to leave this world." I said turning around. "You...were crying in your sleep again." Kira said walking up and wiping the lone tear from my face. "I was crying in my dream too" I said continuing down the path to the lone cave.

"Kit?" came the fain voice of the creature in my arms. "Did...you...just talk?" I asked it inquisitively. "Yes, and I know that you are searching for your father. I might be able to help, if you let me." It said looking up at me with serious eyes. "Well, if you want to, here." I said setting him on my shoulder so I could get through the brush easier.

"Thank you my mistress" it said nuzzling the side of my face. "Why are you calling me that?" I asked it continuing on the path. "I am sorry, but this is going to be a long walk." I said starting to steady my pace after I got through all of the rough stuff. "Because, you are of royal blood, surely you know that. And I am the descendant of the dark dragons. Our power is linked to that stone, and only your blood line can control it." It said nuzzling me again.

"Thanks for the overview, but Mitera already told me that. And what is your name?" I asked it. "You can call me...what ever you want...I don't remember ever having a name." it said sitting still. I stopped and looked at it. The small creature had a tear running down its cheeks. "Here, let me get that" I said wiping it off. "How, about we call you...Shadow?" I asked it. I heard an affirmative; yip, or grunt or what ever; in reply. It gave me a lick on the cheek in thanks. "Well your welcome" I said patting it on the head. "I have another question, are you a boy or girl?" it looked at me and lowered its head in pity, "I am a girl why?" it asked me. "I just wanted to know." I said starting to walk again.

"Your friends are coming, I don't want to tell you this but, angel dragons and angel dragon bearers are the enemy. I am friends with the angel dragon, and for that I am sorry." It said lowering its head to me. "Hey, I am friends with Kira too, that doesn't mean you have to apologize, me and Kira are never going to fight, so you won't have to worry." I said lifting its head, so I could look into its fiery red orbs.

"RADIANCE! SLOW DOWN!" came some hollers from Kira. I chuckled to myself. I saw a large beast coming closer. I stood my ground and closed my eyes fearing the impending doom. I felt energy from my body being used and then I felt everything growing immensely. I could hear a roar and fell my feet being lifted off of the ground. I opened my eyes and felt some bile make its self known.

"Down, or you will be wearing something very nasty" I said to Shadow's new form. She landed in a new area and I got off of her and stood on my shaky legs. I walked over to a random patch of grass and let my stomach empty it's self. "Is something wrong?" Shadow asked crawling over to me. She was in a smaller form yet still bigger then she was before. I looked up at her then back at the pile of bile and threw up some more. After I was done I walked over to a river and washed my face and cleaned my face and nose. Avoiding eye contact with the pile of bile I picked up Shadow and left the small clearing.

Read and Review no flamers please


	5. Chapter 5

Same as before stuff in here not mine

**Chapter 5-Transformation Explained**

I looked down at my side. It seemed to me that Shadow had grown at least twice her size. '_But...before I could swear that she was ten times that size at least_.' I picked up Shadow and started toward the cave some more. I hadn't realized it but we had walked into the night. I set her down and started to work on a small camp for us to stay for the night.

"Shadow...umm...How did you get so big?" I asked her fixing some food over the fire that we had caught earlier. "I used the strength of the dragon stone. I am sorry, I should have asked first, but you would have died." Shadow said looking up at me with a sorry expression. I picked her up and placed her on my lap giving her a tight hug. "You, don't need to apologize. We are family now, got that?" I asked her giving her a tight squeeze. "Thanks, I never had a family. Even when angel dragon and I were friends. We kept each other company, we really did have fun. I really miss him." Shadow said getting rather glum. "I am sure we will see them again. I just have this feeling, is all. And, enough of that, what else do you want to talk about?" I asked her handing over one of the cooked fish.

After we finished our fish I walked over and laid down on my makeshift bed. I rolled over and faced away from the camp. I could feel the dreams eating there way through my subconscious. I grasped my head in pain. I felt like a barrier had been knocked over and I looked up at the moon. "I know what happened on that tragic night." I said picking up shadow and cleaning up the campsite and running through the woods at my fastest pace.

"I am coming, Vincent. My father I will be there, soon." I said leaping over a large rock and almost falling over after landing. I held onto Shadow tighter and burst through the trees to see the cave. It was caked in the smell of blood. I looked at it and let Shadow crawl onto my back. She hung there her head on my shoulder and her tail around my waist to keep her from falling off.

"This place...It has a strange aura." She said whispering into my ear. "Yeah, it is familiar to me though. It...isn't evil though...at least I don't think." I said patting her head as reassurance. "Hey, I have you if things get out of hand, and you have me if they get out of hand. We are a team, right?" I asked her smiling with my trademark demonic grin. She nodded her head and gripped onto my shoulder a little harder, clearly in fear.

I took a step into the blood cloaked cave and looked for the familiar silhouette that I thought would be in there. I saw a shadow toward the back of the cave and took a weary step forward. "Well...I see that you have finally come" came a voice behind me. I took a slow turn around and glared at the figure that was hidden by the light.

I felt my heart beat faster. I could feel the fear welling up inside of me. My told me to run, but my feet stayed still disobeying the orders. I slowly set Shadow down on the ground and lifted my head to get a better look at the figure.

I knew that it was a male by the voice. I could tell that this was the one that was living in the cave. The figure had long hair, but I couldn't tell what color it was. "Well, are you going to stare at me or attack?" came a crack of evil in his voice. "Shadow...RUN!" I yelled as we both took opposite sides of the figure and darted out of the cave. We halted to a stop and looked back. I could see him walking out into the moon light.

Read and Review and no flamers please


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-A New Enemy**

He had large clumps of dried blood hanging on his face. He had long black hair and he had two large fangs that had blood dripping down them. I took a step backward and walked into a tree. "Mistress, we should leave now" Shadow said tugging on my foot. I turned to run and then I saw the man again, blocking my only path of escape.

I knew that there was no way out when I heard the familiar call of my old friend. I looked up and saw a great dragon gliding through the air. It flew on great white wings. It was like and angel in the sky. "NOW!" I heard the rider yell as it shot out a well aimed blast. I shielded my eyes and felt the warmth of the light around me. I heard a loud hiss and turned to look at the vampire that was standing behind me, but to no avail, after the light was gone I looked at the pile of ash that was it's remains.

I turned back to the ethereal form as it landed. Three familiar figures got off of the back. I shook my head at how I was saved. "We really need to become stronger don't we, Shadow?" I asked my smaller counterpart. I picked her up and held her in my arms like a newborn infant, she quickly fell asleep.

"You really are a handful." Came the sarcastic reply of Kira. I smiled and walked over to him and gave him my demonic smile. "You had us really worried" Mitera said walking over me and placing her hand on my shoulder. Kukira's reply came next, "Yeah, we were searching all over for you. It would have been all over if his dragon hadn't learned to shift to its next form." He said patting the great ethereal beast beside him.

"Yeah, well...ummmm...oh just give me a break. Ok? So I got into a little trouble, me and Shadow could have handled it." I said glaring at them. Just as I said that I heard a quiet purr emitting from her. I sighed and patted her head and walked over to the great beast. I sat on the ground and held Shadow as if she would break.

"Sleep well, Shadow...for we have a great battle ahead of us." I said stroking the scales on her head. She cuddled colser to me apparently searching for more warmth. I giggled and leant back against Kira's dragon and fell asleep.

I need ideas am out

please help in constructive critisim please no flamers


End file.
